The Reality of Nightmares
by Rons-Frekles
Summary: Harry has landed himself in the E.R. when his nighmare becomes reality. Does Voldemort have something to do with this? Is Sirius really dead?


Hey ya'll this is my first fic so please be kind!!!! I absolutely love reviews so, if you don't like writing them...TOUGH! YOUR GOING TO WRITE ONE! Flames are fine, I would like to know what I did wrong, and please tell me if it worth it to continue? Ok on with the story

THE REALITY OF NIGHTMARES

Harry Potter had turned sixteen only 27 seconds ago, and he couldn't have felt unhappy. Not a single letter or present came to him this year. It was Dumbledore's orders. Harry scowled. He was beginning to hate that man. On his orders no one was able to contact him in any way. His letters would most likely be intercepted and used against him for the oncoming war. So Harry was stuck on Privet drive for his birthday while his friends stayed at Grimauled Place.

Harry was glad to not have to return to Sirius' house so soon, but he was angry about being left out of important meetings and information. He was the one who would need it the most! He was the bloody Boy-Who-Lived! He would have to defeat Voldemort in the end, not them! Life just wasn't fair!

Harry threw his pillow across the room and it hit the door with a loud BANG!!!

"Boy!!!! What in the hell was that?" roared Uncle Vernon from the opposite side of the door, "Some people are trying to sleep!"

'Well they're not asleep anymore' thought Harry sarcastically.

When Uncle Vernon was done ranting, Harry turned to Hedwig's empty cage. Ron had her since the beginning of the summer, and Harry missed her greatly. He knew that Hedwig needed to fly and be able to hunt; he sure wouldn't be able to do that at the Dursley's. But Harry still needed someone to talk to. There was no one.

Sighing, Harry decided to try and get some sleep.

(Harry's Dream) .....................

_Harry was running, running for his life, yet he didn't know why. _

_There was a door that looked strangely familiar. The department of Mysteries! Harry reached out his hand and opened the door. Inside he could see nothing but black. Knowing he had to hurry, Harry ran through. But Harry was running on thin air. He was falling, falling through a curtain. _

'_nooooooooono!'_

"_Harry?"_

_It was Sirius._

"_Harry, what did you do? You killed me Harry! You killed us all!!!!"_

_Harry's stomach was tied in a knot. Appearing beside Sirius were his parents, and Cedric._

"_NNOOOOOOOO! I'm Sorry!"_

"_You will be!" replied Sirius with an evil glint in his eye._

_Suddenly, Sirius, Harry's godfather, the one he'd come to love and respect, brandished a knife from inside his pocket. In horror, Harry watched as Sirius raised the blade and brought it down on his stomach._

"_SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRIIIIIIUUUUUUUSSSSS"_

_(end dream)_

Harry awoke from his nightmare in excruciating pain. But instead of his scar burning, it was his stomach. There was a large, red hole in his stomach.

Harry couldn't think straight. The world became fuzzy and dark. In the background Harry distantly heard his uncle shouting, and a few swear words. "Shit!" was the last thing he heard before falling into the darkness.

(Order)

Ron woke up early the morning of Harry's birthday. He knew Harry was going through some tough times, and not being able to celebrate his birthday would only make it worse. Poor Harry. Everything always seemed to happen to him.

Surprisingly enough Ron wasn't the only person up this early. In the kitchen was his old professor, Remus Lupin. The full moon had been yesterday and he looked terrible. He sat with a cup of coffee in one hand and a letter in the other, but he seemed to be staring off into space. An owl was nibbling happily on a piece of toast, and Remus didn't even seem to notice his presence.

"Morning!" said Ron as cheerful as possible.

Lupin seemed to come out of his stupor at last. He jumped at the sound of his name, and Ron could see he had tears on his face.

"Professor?" Ron asked, taking a few steps toward the werewolf. He hardly ever cried, even when Sirius died. Something was seriously wrong.

Wordlessly he handed Ron the Letter. Puzzled, all Ron could do was read it aloud.

.

_I am writing to whoever knows a boy by the _name_ of Harry Potter. He was found yesterday in his room stabbed to death. I do not know why and had nothing to do with it. He is currently in the E.R. as we speak, but the doctors believe he will not make it. I am only writing because I want you to know I had nothing to do with this, and did not harm the boy in anyway._

_Vernon Dursley_

All Ron could do was cry.

Alright I hope you liked it! Do you all see the little thingy on the left side of the screen? Well press it!!!! I want reviews!!!! bye


End file.
